The invention relates to a housing for electrical devices that is composed of at least four housing parts of bent sheet metal.
For individual electronic devices, it is preferred to use housings that consist substantially only of bent sheet metal blanks. This offers the advantage that no size-dependent molded parts, such as diecast frame or side parts, need to be manufactured and held available. The dimensions of the housing in all three directions, i.e., width, height and depth, can therefore be variably set, so that it is possible to react flexibly to changing demands. Moreover, sheet metal parts of steel or aluminum can be cost-effectively and flexibly manufactured from steel or aluminum through NC or laser processing. Special, customer-specific desires such as special holes or recesses in the front or rear wall or additional ventilation slots in the lid can be fulfilled as needed together with the standard processing. Housings that are merely composed of a few sheet metal parts are therefore particularly suited especially to smaller lot sizes down to individual production.
In order to install detachable parts such as the main board, electronic plug assemblies or power supplies, it is necessary for the housings to always be composed of multiple parts. The installed parts must remain accessible even after assembly in order to conduct tests, for example, or replace defective parts. Nonetheless, the closed housing must be sealed as well as possible, particularly if a high level of electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) is required.
Housings are known which consist of two U-shaped sheet metal parts that are placed against each other. Three-part housings are also known which consist of a multiply folded base part, a flat lid and a flat, removable front plate. Known housings, which consist of four parts comprise, for example, a U-shaped bottom part, front plate, rear side and U-shaped bent hood cover.
In order to put the individual parts together, special connecting means are required. Hooks, tabs or tongues that engage in corresponding recesses of the adjacent sheet metal part are worthy of consideration, for example. The front and/or rear side and the lid are also often screwed on in order to enable removal as needed. Screwed connections are time-consuming, however, and require a tool. Housings whose individual parts are assembled only by means of clamp or locking connections are oftentimes neither especially stable nor sufficiently sealed or shielded.
Therefore, what is desired is a housing that is manufactured from a few sheet metal blanks, can be assembled in as quick and trouble-free manner as possible, has a high level of mechanical stability and a very good seal both against dust and against electromagnetic radiation without the use of additional connecting means, and in which at least the front side can be designed per client specifications without problems.